


The Illusionist

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Set in the first half of 19th century, Jun is the son of a cold hearted industrialist who decided to marry him against his will with a Japanese/French aristocrat for his own benefit. The same time a mysterious magician, Ninomiya Kazunari, arrives at the city. What could their meeting lead to? Is Jun destined to find his special one or not?!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I don't know many things about 19th century Japan  so apart from the names of the cities, I had to 'westernize' it a bit... 2) it is only _slightly_ based on the homonymous film and 3) this is my ~~way too late~~ birthday present for my beloved [](http://matsuaurore.livejournal.com/profile)[matsuaurore](http://matsuaurore.livejournal.com/) <3

Title: The Illusionist (oneshot)  
Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )  
Pairings: Matsumiya (main), Jun/ Gackt, Sakuraiba (side) - I couldn't resist XD  
Genre: Historical AU (in a way), Romance, Drama  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Set in the first half of 19th century, Jun is the son of a cold hearted industrialist who decided to marry him against his will with a Japanese/French aristocrat for his own benefit. The same time a mysterious magician, Ninomiya Kazunari, arrives at the city. What could their meeting lead to? Is Jun destined to find his special one or not?!

Notes: 1) I don't know many things about 19th century Japan  so apart from the names of the cities, I had to 'westernize' it a bit... 2) it is only _slightly_ based on the homonymous film and 3) this is my ~~way too late~~ birthday present for my beloved [](http://matsuaurore.livejournal.com/profile)[**matsuaurore**](http://matsuaurore.livejournal.com/) <3

 

  


  
** The Illusionist **   


  
** Part 1 **

 

 

“Son… I’m expecting you to be on your time for the ball tonight… I will announce your engagement with Camui-sama” was Matsumoto’s words spoken in a strict tone. “I won’t tolerate any kind of protest or denial!” he then turned to his son’s personal guard “Sakurai-san you’re responsible. Am I clear?”

Sho bowed really low. “Yes, Matsumoto-sama. Everything will be as you wish”

Matsumoto walked towards the door without taking, not even a single glance at his son. “Glad to hear that. Till tonight then” was all he said and walked out of the room leaving the two young men alone. 

Jun fell on his back on his bed looking blankly at the ceiling. “Sho… why did things have to turn like this?” Sho lowered his head. Sadness was more than obvious in Jun’s spoken words. It was hurting him to see him be in that state. He was in charge of him since he was in his early teens. He had seen him grow into a really clever and sensitive young man, always caring for the others, not judging someone just by his social class or wealth. Jun was the exact opposite from his father.    
***   
Matsumoto Hiroki was one of the most powerful men of Japan. Perspicacious as he was, he became one of the first Japanese industrialists that had investments in European countries, such as the United Kingdom, Prussia and France, foreseeing the outburst in industry in the 1820s. But a man, thirsty for power, never feels satisfied. In one of his travels to France he met Camui Gakuto, a half-French/half-Japanese aristocrat. He convinced him to make business with him, having as a result their return in Japan. 

Once the young aristocrat settled at their house as a guest, since he was permanently living in France, he was astounded by the industrialist’s son. He couldn’t believe that a young man like him could be that handsome. His skin, his eyes, his lips, everything were in Camui’s eyes perfect. In spite of never having any problems with getting whoever he wanted in the past, things turned out difficult with Jun. He started flirting gradually in a more persistent way but the latter remained always not responsive. The aristocrat though turned out stubborn and wont to take whatever he wanted. After two months he went to his father and asked his permission to marry his son. As it was natural, his father couldn’t turn down such an offer. _This way I’ll enter into aristocracy…_ the scenario was too good for his taste.

Jun couldn’t believe his ears once he heard his father’s decision. 

“But father… I don’t want him… Why do you have to marry me like that? You agreed without even asking me…”

“Ask you?” Matsumoto Hiroki smirked. “I think there’s a misunderstanding Jun. I’m not obliged to ask you anything. I decide… you do… End of discussion!” 

Jun couldn’t accept it so easily. He was always the good son. His father had only received praises for him and now he was behaving towards him like that?! “I’m not another investment father! I’m a human being! I’ll be the one that decides how I will live my life!” it was the first time Jun had raised his tone against his father and also the first time he received a harsh slap as an answer.

“No… Jun… You’re my son… which actually translates into _my most precious investment_ … Got it? And don’t even think to oppose to this because I will make other people pay… you know there are many who work here that could easily be found in the streets the next day…” Jun shivered feeling his father’s cold stare piercing his soul. “I don’t think you’d like that… would you?”   
***   
“Jun-sama perhaps Camui-sama can make you happy…” Sho tried to cheer Jun up but he knew that his voice was nowhere close to sound convincing enough. 

Jun laughed bitterly as he stood up. “Sho… you know that’s not true… This aristocrat seems to be interested only in my looks…” he walked towards the window looking at the clouds that had covered the sky. “He never showed an interest in finding about _me_ … my thoughts, my beliefs… How can someone like him make me happy?” his voice cracked a bit as he was muttering the last question. “I always thought that everyone has his special one… the one that without uttering a single word, you know that this person is meant for you. You might find him immediately or after many years and many disappointments but you will… Now I have started doubting myself… Perhaps there’s no such thing… or…” he bit his lower lip as he leaned on the wall “there was no one for me…”   
………………………………………….

“Edo is amazing! Look at all these shops… and all those restaurants… and the wealthy houses! Chiba is sooo different! Though, unlike Kyoto, I haven’t actually seen any geishas in the streets… I know it’s not the capital but still… so beautiful!!!” 

“Masaki-kun could you just put your head into the carriage please? We’ve been traveling for more than 8 hours and you’ve spent almost half of it hanging your head outside like that… Aren’t you tired?” 

Masaki immediately put his head inside and sat properly. “I’m sorry Ninomiya-san” was all he could say lowering his head. 

He always acted without thinking much. That had sometimes as a result to get scolded by the small figured man sitting before him, Ninomiya Kazunari. Masaki took a closer look at him. He was almost 25 years old, though someone could easily assume he was still a teenager. He didn’t know where he was coming from or what his personal story was. He only knew one thing: he was indebted in this man. It was two years ago when this person took him out of the streets he was living till then and gave him a shelter. He was strict sometimes but deeply kind. In spite of not saying many things, Masaki knew he was a caring person. His own presence in that carriage was the strongest proof. 

“Have we arrived yet?” a sleepy voice heard.

Nino laughed. “Yes… Ohno-kun we have arrived at Edo… I believe you enjoyed your sleep!” was Nino’s comment causing a deep blush on Satoshi’s cheeks. “I’m expecting now everything to be ready for the upcoming performances…” Nino continued raising an eye-brow.

“Of- Of course, Ninomiya-san! I have everything ready… There are only some last details to be done but I promise you I will have them finished by tonight!” Satoshi replied immediately.

“Glad to hear that Ohno-kun! I have faith in your skills!” Satoshi only smiled in return. He was an artist. That’s how he always presented himself and he was proud of that. But being an artist meant no steady work, followed by no steady income. That was until he made a deal with Ninomiya Kazunari; a mysterious but honest man. He only felt admiration for him. Someone might take him for a cute, fragile person, mistakenly influenced by his looks but in reality he was an extremely clever and self acknowledged person who always stood his ground. 

The carriage stopped. Once the three men stepped out they found themselves in one of the busiest roads of Edo. They entered the western type hotel heading to the reception.

“How can I help you gentlemen?” the receptionist asked them politely.

“My name is Ninomiya. I’ve booked a triple room for 10 nights” 

“Ninomiya-san… let me look our list for a minute… Yes… I’ve found you. Here’s your key sir” As they were heading to the stairs they heard the receptionist’s voice once again. “I’m sorry sir… but are you by any chance the famous magician… Ninomiya Kazunari…?” 

Nino turned his head and looked at the man smiling. “Yes sir… I’m the one…” he paused for a few seconds “though I’d prefer it if you used the term illusionist…”    
………………………………………….

“May I come in, Jun-sama?” Jun heard Sho’s gentle voice.

“Yes Sho. I’m already dressed… Come in…” Jun was looking at himself in the mirror. He was wearing his formal attire.

“You look handsome Jun-sama” Sho said once he entered.

Jun smiled bitterly “You think so? I guess my fiancé to be will be happy…” 

“Jun-sama…” Sho couldn’t find the right words to answer.

Jun turned around and placed a hand on Sho’s shoulder. “It’s ok Sho. I gave it a thought. Perhaps I just rejected it too fast… Perhaps Camui-sama is warm underneath… Perhaps he’s my destined one that I refuse to see…”

Sho looked at Jun’s eyes with concern. “Jun-sama…”

A knock was heard on the door and then a servant’s voice. “Jun-sama, Matsumoto-sama sent me to inform you that it is time for you to make your appearance at the ball”

Jun smiled reassuringly to Sho. “Don’t worry… everything will be fine…” He then turned to the closed door. “Inform my father that I’m coming” After taking a deep breath he walked towards it and opened it. “It’s now or never Jun” was all he could muttered to himself as he started climbing down the stairs that led to the ball.   
***   
Everything was sparkling, from the decorations to the guests’ clothes. It was just that Jun hated this kind of sparkle, the one that was only a cover for the worst dust that could be found. He saw his father flash smiles around as he was greeting every single important person in the room. There were aristocrats, politicians, industrialists, businessmen, bankers… all the kinds of the so called high society. _He wouldn’t miss the chance_ Jun thought as he walked through the crowd to come closer to him. 

“Jun! You came!” his father said kindly. “Let me introduce you to Ito-san, the administrator of the finances of Edo prefecture”

Jun saw the middle aged man patting his head. “Matsumoto-san… you never told me you had such a cute son…” this Ito said to his father grinning in a disgusting for Jun way. 

Matsumoto smiled. “That’s because he has just turned 20, Ito-san. It’s his first time to appear at a ball”

Ito then caressed a bit Jun’s cheek sighing. “So young… no wonder why his skin is so tender…” 

Jun wanted to jerk his head off this man’s hand but he knew such a thing could only cause problems, so instead, he just bowed “Thank you for your kind words, Ito-san. It’s a pleasure to meet you” he then turned his head to his father. “Father, if you excuse me, I’ll go to find some water…” he could feel his father’s warning gaze but he couldn’t stay any longer with that greedy old man touching him like that. “I’m nervous… Ito-san, would you excuse me please?”

Ito seemed not to take notice of anything as he just replied. “Of course… go ahead, my boy…” 

But before he could leave his father whispered in his ear “Stop this attitude immediately…”

Jun looked at him and replied in the same low voice. “Don’t worry father… I know…”

He felt the room suffocating him. He knew that this night would be long for him; perhaps too long. As he took a glass of water and drank it in one go, he sensed a pair of eyes being fixed on him, as if they were piercing into his soul. He turned around trying to detect at least something but to his disappointment his eyes met no one… Everyone was quite further from him, too preoccupied to fulfill their personal interest, business or not. He sighed. _So must I have imagined it…_

He was too lost in his own thoughts when he heard the voice of his fiancé from behind. “You look way too handsome tonight Jun…” he felt him coming closer and whispering in his ear. “So you like playing seductive games huh?” Jun shivered. “I like it that you want to play along my little whore…”

“With all due respect, Camui-sama I have no intension to play any kind of games and I would ask you to be more polite with me and never use such characterizations that insult me as a person” Jun tried to remain calm and suppress his feeling to run away.

The aristocrat laughed while sipping some of his champagne. “So my little whore is quite a rebellion huh?! I wouldn’t have foreseen it but that detail might turn things even better… I like passionate people who have to be tamed” he caressed a bit Jun’s cheek before grabbing his chin a little harshly making Jun look at him in the eyes. “Especially when it comes to bed activities…” he continued smirking widely. “I can’t wait…” he concluded licking his lips.

They heard someone clearing his throat. “Excuse me for my inconvenience but Matsumoto-sama has asked for you, Camui-sama. It matters the announcement of your engagement”

“Ah…is it so? Thank you, Sakurai-san. Then later… my love…” Camui said and left the two men alone.

“Jun-sama, are you alright?” Jun was looking at his fiancé to be and said nothing. Sho persisted feeling useless watching Jun in that state. “What was he saying to you? You looked as if you were about to faint… Perhaps I could talk to Matsumoto-sama and postpo-”

“No!” Jun snapped him. “Sho, I’m fine… he told me that he can’t wait to marry me and that I look handsome… you have nothing to worry… I’m just nervous… that’s all!” 

“Jun-sama you don’t have to push yourself to his limit! Please…” Sho tried to dissuade him but Jun was not listening to him.

“Sho I will say it one last time. I’m not a kid. I have taken the decision to follow my father’s will and I intend to keep it. You have nothing to worry about… I-” Jun stopped his sentence as he heard his father calling him to come closer to the center of the big hall. “Now if you excuse me I have to go…” he started walking slowly towards his father and Camui feeling his heart, with every single step he took, closer to its burst. He tried to control his breathing and chase away all the feelings of fear. _Jun, please… you have to be strong… the others are not to blame for your own actions… you can’t let them pay in your place…_

He was already standing next to them smiling to the crowd but inside he was feeling nothing but emptiness… As if his soul had left his body… He saw his father giving them his blessings, he saw him putting the engagement rings in their fingers and then Camui kissing him… yet he felt nothing… it was more like he was watching a theatrical performance. But then he sensed it again… that gaze… on him… this time he managed to catch a small figured guy before he got lost in the crowd… he didn’t see his face but clearly he wasn’t from Edo… he had a different aura… an aura that made his heart accelerate its beating rhythm without even understanding why. Before he knew he was pulled into a dance. It was general custom that the newly engaged couple would open the ball. 

“Did you enjoy the kiss?” he heard Camui whispering but had no intention to answer. 

The aristocrat laughed “You know… the more you deny the more you turn me on… we will have so much fun together… I promise you…” 

Jun continued remaining in total silence. _Please God let this night be over soon... I don’t know if I can handle it anymore…_   
***   
“Ohno-kun! Look at all this food!!! I’ve never seen so much in my entirely life!!! And most importantly it’s for free!!!”

“Masaki-kun please… could you at least lower your tone a bit? Everyone’s staring… we don’t want to get kicked out!” Satoshi tried to make Masaki-kun stop. “We’re not here for fun but for work! I’ll go to check on Ninomiya-san... please stop embarrassing yourself!” Masaki just nodded while putting even bigger portion of food in his mouth. Satoshi could just sigh. _He will never grow…_

Masaki was too absorbed with all this luxury to notice that he had caught the attention of a specific someone for quite a long time now. 

The moment he was ready to put in his mouth another chicken leg he took notice of the other’s presence causing him to choke. “Well that’s what happens when you put too much food in your mouth…” the tone of the unknown young man was strict but not offensive.

Masaki couldn’t help but blush and lower his gaze. If that reached Nino’s ears he was dead. He tried to speak once again but that only caused him to choke worse. He saw a glass of water being offered to him. 

“Take it. Drink a bit and speak once you’ve swallowed” Masaki blushed even more but said nothing and did as he was told. 

“Cute…” Masaki looked the man in front of him dumbfounded. Had he really heard that or not? Masaki shook his head. _You’re just hearing things Masaki… as if this gentleman here would call you cute…_ But then he gave it a better thought _and why would I care if this person, who also happens to be a m-a-n, called me cute… I guess I’m pathetic…_ the stranger’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

“My name is Sakurai Sho. I’m one of the Matsumoto family’s guards. May I see your invitation sir?”

Masaki sighed. _Of course he wouldn’t care about me… I just made myself looking suspicious._ “Of course Sakurai-san… here it is” he passed it to him. 

Sho looked at it for a few seconds. “So you are Ninomiya Kazunari, the great magician?” he asked scanning the man in front of him from head to toe suspiciously.

Masaki cleared his throat. “No… My name is Aiba Masaki… I-”

“You do know that this party is a closed one Aiba-san. If you don’t want to get into trouble please leave it immediately” 

Masaki started panicking. “There’s a misunderstanding Sakurai-san. I’m not Ninomiya Kazunari but I’ve come with him” he saw Sho raise an eyebrow, obviously having a difficulty to believe him. “I’m his assistant!”

“Prove it please… otherwise I’ll have you thrown out…” Sho’s tone was definitely a warning one. 

Masaki, without giving it a big thought he just grabbed Sho’s hand leading him through the crowd to the room where Nino was getting ready for his performance. His walking pace was fast, panicked and he didn’t stop until he was in front of him. 

“See?! There he is… Ninomiya Kazunari!” 

“I can see that… But could you now please let my hand?” Masaki wished that earth could swallow him up at the realization of his act.

“I – I’m sorry… sir…” he lowered his head embarrassed but that seemed to pass unnoticed by Sho.

“Can I see your travelling documents sir? Just to make sure that you are who this man here” Sho pointed to Masaki “claims. It’s only typical…”

Nino sighed but gave immediately the guard his papers. “Is everything ok now? Because I have to get ready…”

Sho gave him back his documents “Of course Ninomiya-san” Sho bowed “I’m really sorry for the commotion” he headed to the door “And you Aiba-san should learn to know the place and time to let your enthusiasm free. It might lead to wrong conclusions…” 

Masaki could feel his gaze upon him and felt terrible. “I’m sorry” he almost whispered.

Sho smiled. “I’m not preaching you I’m just giving you a piece of advice” 

Once he left, Masaki felt a light slam landing on his left cheek. “Masaki-kun… are you that stupid or you just pretend one? You know that being invited in such a gala can only translate into benefit and extra money for us. When I got the invitation of that _showing off_ richie, I thought it as the ticket to our success here… Yet you are impulsive as always. Learn to control yourself and know your surroundings first” was Nino’s angry voice.

“I’m sorry Ninomiya-san… I really didn’t mean to cause any kind of problem to you” Masaki’s tears started flowing down his face.

Nino sighed. “It’s not about me Masaki-kun… It’s about you… Anyway… we have no time now. The performance is about to start. Get ready!” He entered the second room that was provided for them to concentrate. He always needed some time alone before performing in front of an audience. He heard the others call him. “Ninomiya-san! It’s time!” Nino stood up and smirked. _It’s show time._   
***    
Jun was sitting between his father and his now fiancé at the front row of chairs arranged specifically for tonight’s event. He knew his father wanted more than anything his ball to be discussed everywhere as the best. So, having something special organized didn’t really surprise him. 

He saw all the lighting to lower. Most of the candles were blown off. He didn’t know what to expect but then he saw _him_ ; the small figured man from before standing in the middle of the roughly made stage. He had seen similar performances in the past but nothing was like that… he saw him playing with fire, he saw him making birds appear out of nowhere, leaving his father’s guests amazed. It seemed as if he was making art… as if he was in his own world in which he could rule time and space… as if he was his creator. 

He saw him create illusions… illusions that could deceive the eye and play with your mind. His moves were so graceful… Jun felt as if he was casted a spell… he felt being rapt by the magician’s moves in his entirety. Then, their eyes met for only a second but Jun knew… he knew that this was the pair of eyes he had felt earlier. He smiled at him?! Jun’s heart started beating incredibly fast and the next second the lighting became strong once again leaving an empty stage. Jun was ecstatic. _How did he do that?!_   
***   
He was still lost in his thoughts when he heard his fiancé calling him. “My beloved Jun, I asked for your father’s permission to let us visit the garden…” 

Jun looked at his father seeking desperately for a way out, having already a bad feeling but all he got from his father was “You should go but don’t be too late… we don’t want to raise questions over you two…” 

“Father…” Jun didn’t have the chance to finish his line as he felt a tight grip in his hand dragging him outside. He tried to escape but the other was stronger.

“I’m asking you to leave me at once Camui-sama!” The aristocrat burst into laughs. 

“You still call me Camui-sama?! I’m your fiancé… your husband to be…” he looked at Jun smirking “but that’s perhaps my fault. I have kept too much distance between us…” 

Jun was dragged into the opposite part of the garden, far away from the ball and the visible spots. He was thrown on the ground. He felt touches all over his body; touches that were unwelcomed. Touches that made him feel sick. He felt his fiancé’s hand traveling under his shirt onto his skin. Hungry kisses being spread from his lips to his neck. He tried to push him off but it seemed that the other man was determined to get what he wanted. 

“I’ve waited way too long to taste you… so be a good boy and stay still…” Jun saw the other’s lustful gaze “or you will hurt” he leaned to his left earlobe and licked it “a lot…” 

Jun was crying and desperately trying to get free. _Please God… Help me… Please…_ he heard the other loosening his trousers. He closed his eyes not wanting to see what would happen afterwards. He was ready but all he could hear was a loud scream of fear coming out of his fiancé’s throat. He opened his eyes to see a white faced Camui in front of a… Jun froze. _It can’t be a wolf right?_ He saw the animal coming closer to them revealing his canines. 

The aristocrat then made Jun stand and threw him towards the animal. “Take him…” Jun saw him run back to the ball. He felt his heart stopping as he made some steps backwards in hopes of not provoking the wolf in front of him. He looked closer… those eyes… _It can’t be…_

He then heard movements coming from a nearby tree and a silhouette coming closer. As soon as the other became visible the wolf disappeared with a snap of his fingers. “Are you alright?” his voice was so gentle, so warm. Jun was left there staring at the young man in front of him, with his clothes half opened. 

Only when the other started buttoning his shirt he realized his state, yet he had no power. He just stood there until the other man helped him look again decent. 

Jun finally found his voice back. “How did you…” 

Nino looked at him and smiled. “How did I created the wolf? I can’t reveal that… It’s my job’s secret… Now let’s go back!” he said in low voice and started walking towards the direction of the house.

Jun grabbed his hand forbidding him to move any further. “No!” Nino turned around and looked into the other’s eyes. “Could you stay with me for a little bit? It’s not like I want to go back there… It’s so suffocating and I’ll also have to face him…” Jun’s voice trembled a bit but stopped himself from breaking down. 

Nino didn’t reply immediately. After several moments he gave in. “Fine. Just… for a while… ok?” Jun nodded. 

They walked towards a marbled bench that was near them and sat next to one another. Jun took as closer look to the other. He was thin and a little shorter than him but his face was really beautiful; especially the eyes… they had a deep brownish, hazel color. Jun believed he could get lost in them…

“Do I have something on my face? You keep staring at it…” Jun saw him smiling while lowering his head. 

“No… it’s just… you’re beautiful…” the words slipped from his mouth before he could control them. The moment he realized what he said he grabbed his mouth with his palm blushing deeply.

“You should be careful what and to whom you’re saying this kind of things…” Nino said without looking at him. “You don’t know how the other would react…” he turned his head meeting Jun’s gaze and leaned closer to his face until their lips were only inches apart. 

Jun’s heartbeat raced uncontrollably. He felt heat spreading all over his body. He felt powerless and totally surrendered to this mysterious man in front of him. He closed his eyes when he heard the other’s voice.

“You should never let your guard down… you become way too irresistible for the other… Matsumoto-san…” Jun opened his eyes to see that Nino had come back to his previous position on the bench. “Are you feeling better now? We should go back before your absence cause suspicions…” He stood up but Jun didn’t let him move.

“Will I see you again?” agony was more than present in his tone.

“You’re mostly welcomed to watch my performances to the Tokugawa theatre” said Nino smiling. “But now please… we should head back” without saying another word Nino started walking followed by Jun. In the way he was walking was portrayed his confidence. Jun felt something warm in his chest. _Who are you Ninomiya Kazunari?_   
…………………………………

Once he entered the room, he saw to his relief his fiancé occupied with drinking. He walked discreetly towards Sho who was standing at the opposite side. 

“Jun-sama where have you been? Your father told me that Camui-sama insisted on you accompanying him to the garden? Are you alright? Did he by any means harass you?” 

Jun smiled and shook his head negatively. “Everything’s fine Sho” his eyes met his…    
“D- don’t worry…”

Soon the ball finished and all the guests left. Jun was stuck next to Sho. He couldn’t risk it be left alone again with his fiancé. His father, to Jun’s relief, satisfied with the outcome and the recognition he had gained, paid no attention to his son, which meant he could go to his own room and rest. 

As he was heading to his door he heard panting and _… could it be moans?_ He made his steps as light as possible, not desiring to get caught, just to see his fiancé with one of their maids in the middle of the corridor; her being on her hands and knees and him thrusting inside of her forcefully while slamming violently her buttocks. 

“You like that bitch huh? You like it when I hit you like that?!” Camui said, panting heavily, while he changed the rhythm.

“Ahhh! Camui-sama mo- ah… more p- please… more…” was the desperate voice of the maid.

The scene, in combination with the voices and the sounds of slapping skins made Jun run quickly to his room and lock himself in it feeling sick. He collapsed on the floor, tears coming down his cheeks as the feeling of fear and uneasiness built inside of him. _What did I get myself into?_   
………………………………

“Ninomiya-san you managed to leave everyone speechless… as always!” Masaki said while the three of them was heading back to their hotel. “And everyone was so beautifully dressed… and they were dancing so gracefully… especially Matsumoto Jun-san and Camui Gakuto-sama… I believed they had come out of a fairytale… Don’t you agree?” he said looking at Nino and Satoshi. “I wish I could dance like that… Though I’m way too clumsy and nowhere that handsome as them…” he said lowering his gaze to his lap. “But it felt sooo dreamy… If only it was Sakurai-san the one who had asked me…” the last phrase was spoken to himself rather than the others. In spite of that, Satoshi didn’t leave the chance unexploited. 

“So… you liked the guard?”

Masaki seemed to be lost in his own dreamland. “Yes…” a smile had formed on his lips. “I- I mean NO!” 

“You don’t have to panic… you were too obvious anyway…” Satoshi laughed at the sight of blushing and nervous Masaki. “Though I agree with you… the host’s son and his fiancé looked very elegant together! Don’t you agree Ninomiya-san?”

But Nino said nothing in return. He just kept looking outside the carriage. He looked at his hand; the one Jun had grabbed. He closed his eyes. He could still feel his hot breath.  _I can’t deny that he was handsome… and innocent… too innocent for his own good…_

 

 

[ **Part 2** ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/3812.html#cutid1)   



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the first half of 19th century, Jun is the son of a cold hearted industrialist who decided to marry him against his will with a Japanese/French aristocrat for his own benefit. The same time a mysterious magician, Ninomiya Kazunari, arrives at the city. What could their meeting lead to? Is Jun destined to find his special one or not?!

Title: The Illusionist (oneshot)  
Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )  
Pairings: Matsumiya (main), Jun/ Gackt, Sakuraiba (side) - I couldn't resist XD  
Genre: Historical AU (in a way), Romance, Drama  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Set in the first half of 19th century, Jun is the son of a cold hearted industrialist who decided to marry him against his will with a Japanese/French aristocrat for his own benefit. The same time a mysterious magician, Ninomiya Kazunari, arrives at the city. What could their meeting lead to? Is Jun destined to find his special one or not?!

Notes: 1) I don't know many things about 19th century Japan  so apart from the names of the cities, I had to 'westernize' it a bit... 2) it is only ~~slightly~~ based on the homonymous film and 3) this is my ~~way too late~~ birthday present for my beloved [](http://matsuaurore.livejournal.com/profile)[**matsuaurore**](http://matsuaurore.livejournal.com/) <3

 

 

 

  


[ ** Part 1 ** ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/3581.html#cutid1)

 

Part 2

It had already been four days since Nino started his performances in Tokugawa theatre and the demand was so big that he had to discuss the possibility of prolongation. He had spoken with the administrators and had come to the conclusion of continuing the performances for one month with the provision of a house for as long as he stayed at Edo.

The theatre was full every night and in the first raw he could see him. He was always there… every single night. He could see his eyes fixed on him. At first he didn’t know how to react but as the days were coming by, he was accepting it gladly… he was even seeking his presence. It felt as if he was performing for no one else but for him. His mind was gradually captured by his figure. His only desire was to make this Matsumoto Jun look at him even more intensively. They had never spoken from that first night in the garden but he felt as if they had in an unspoken way. He could tell what the other was feeling by his reactions to his magic. He could feel the agony, the surprise, the admiration.

This young boy, he couldn’t call him man yet, had managed to pass through his shell; a shell that protected his soul so well all these years. Hence, he didn’t feel strange… he could tell that he was not one of those double-faced people who had tricked him in the past…. No… he was genuinely clear with his emotions and thoughts… Nino, as the time passed, started smiling more, being more open with Masaki and Satoshi. He started feeling lighter inside, as if a burden had washed off his heart.

“Ninomiya-san… you should smile more often!” was Masaki’s comment before that night’s performance. “It makes you cuter!” he added giggling.

Nino cleared his throat. “If you want me to continue on smiling then perhaps you should take closer notice of where you’re trying to put the box you’re holding!”

Masaki realized he was doing it wrong. “I’m sorry Ninomiya-san…” but there was no further lecture by Nino’s side. He had already gone to the next room to get prepared for his performance.

“He’s so different lately…” Masaki muttered slightly confused by Nino’s behavior.

Satoshi tapped his shoulder. “He may have found a true meaning in his life, don’t you think?!”  
***   
Nino took a deep breath. It was the time for him to shine. The curtains opened revealing him on the stage, causing the audience’s loud applause.

The performance went smoothly till the end. Nino would only look back at him. Their eyes seemed as if they were locked. He had to do something… he wanted to speak with him again…

“Ladies and gentlemen… I would like to perform a new trick tonight… but I will need the assistance of one of you…” Whispers spread among the audience. Nino walked down the stage and moved towards him. He reached out his hand and asked him gently “Could you do me the honor, Matsumoto-san?”

He saw Jun blushing and nodding positively. They went back to the stage where he made him sit on the chair placed in the middle of it. “Please… stay still…” he could feel that everyone had stopped breathing. “One… Two… Three!” he then snapped his hands and in a blink of the eye Jun was nowhere to be seen; just an empty chair.

Nino could hear the reactions of surprise and couldn’t feel more satisfied. He bowed smirking. _Now it’s time for the real show_. He looked straight up and snapped his fingers once again.   
***   
He saw him. Standing there, in the dark room behind the stage, looking at him confused. “How…?”

Nino smiled as he walked closer. “You’ve asked me before… but I’m afraid I can’t tell you…” He could feel his heart beating faster and faster, an urge to feel these slightly parted lips before him over his. But he managed to control himself.

“Why me?” Nino knew Jun’s question was to find the true meaning behind his action.

Nino then came even closer to him. He looked straight into his eyes and caressed his cheek. “What if I said I wanted to see you?” his thumb brushed Jun’s lips making the latter close his eyes. “What if I said that I have started performing just for you?” his voice was soft, almost like a whisper. “What if I said that you occupy my mind all the time and I anticipate to see you sitting there with your gaze fixed on me?” he could feel Jun’s breathing becoming slightly unstable, making lust inside of him even stronger. “What if I said…” he paused to look at Jun’s eyes “I want to take you into my arms and kiss you?”

Jun said nothing in response. He just leaned closer to Nino and pecked his lips. “Then do it…” Nino didn’t need to hear nothing more. He smashed their lips together holding the other tightly. His hands were roaming from his hair and nape to his back while his tongue was exploring every single inch of Jun’s mouth. It was so sweet. He could sense that the other was trying desperately to match his moves and respond the same way, though he could still find him a little clumsy. They were both left breathless once they broke the kiss, having their foreheads connected.

“You have never really kissed before, have you?” Nino asked in a mischievous way.

Jun felt embarrassed and just stuttered his words. Nino made him stop by kissing him once again. “Don’t worry... you were perfect… so perfect that I just want to kiss you again…”

Before they could start all over again they heard a knock on the door.

“Ninomiya-san… it is time for Matsumoto-san’s reappearance at the stage!” it was Masaki. Nino sighed and while looking back at the flushed face of Jun, he answered.

“Alright! Make the necessary preparations and we’re coming!”

“I want to see you again Ninomiya-san…”

Nino snapped him. “Kazunari…call me Kazunari… and you can come from the back door. It’s a really small alley… you won’t be seen. I’ll be expecting you…”

After a few minutes Jun was once again back at the stage causing the audience’s enthusiastic applause. “Amazing!!! This was the best performance!!!” were the praising comments that could reach his ears.

Nino bowed more than satisfied. _This was indeed the best performance…_   
………………………………...

“Jun!” Jun stopped at the hearing of his father’s voice. “Please come into the library… I have to talk to you!” He had no alternative but follow his father.

“Had you been again to that magician’s performance?” his tone was a little strict. “What on earth do you find so fascinating that you have to go every single night?”

“There are many aristocrats that have been there more than three times, like Ito-san… the one you had introduced me at the ball” he saw his father having his full attention to him. “I just thought that it would be good if I showed up there… he once even told me that he was ecstatic with the level of the performance and how good taste you had… and besides… since Camui-sama has gone to Kyoto to visit his distant relatives… I feel… lonely… I just wanted to pass some time… is it such a bad thing?”

Jun hoped that his father would be satisfied with this explanation of his and would just let him be.

“I didn’t know that my son had such concerns…” his father was still not fully convinced.

“I have to say that this engagement made me look at things differently father… I have reevaluated a lot of my earlier beliefs and a great part of contribution to that direction has Camui-sama himself!” and that was not a lie. “But you asked me because you wanted to talk to me about something. What would that be?”

“I just wanted to inform you that your marriage will take place by the end of the month once Camui-sama returns from Kyoto with his family. Right after it, you will move to France” Matsumoto ignored the shocked face of his son. “He has expressed me his desire to go back to Europe. There’s nothing I could do…” he paused a bit “no… actually I really don’t care… You will belong to him… That’s all... goodnight…” Matsumoto left Jun standing there like a statue due to the shock. _I’m getting married this early… and furthermore… I’m going to Europe?!_ He collapsed on the floor feeling all his senses give their place to the darkness.   
***   
“Jun-sama!” Jun could hear a voice calling him from afar. “Jun-sama! Jun-sama!” Jun opened slowly his eyes to see the familiar surroundings of his room and an overly worried Sho looking at him.

“Sho…”

Sho called for a servant “Is the bath ready?” The servant nodded in reply and Sho didn’t lose any more time he instructed the staff in charge of Jun to help him take a warm bath.

After almost half an hour Jun was back to his bed.

“Did the bath helped you relax Jun-sama? You scared me when I found you fainted in the library…”

“I’m fine now Sho don’t worry…” Jun didn’t dare to look the other in the eyes. He knew that he couldn’t lie. Sho knew him too well to be able to even hide something from him.

“What’s the matter?”

Jun tried to sound neutral, as if he didn’t care. “Nothing… my father wanted to speak to me about my marriage. That’s all… I guess I was just tired. I hadn’t had any dinner before I left for the theatre…”

“Jun-sama… could you tell me the reason why you are going there every night?”

“I just… find it… fascinating…” Jun tried to hide his blush.

“Jun-sama… I don’t know what kind of impact has this magician on you but please be careful… we don’t know anything about him… maybe you should stop going th-”

“NO!” Jun snapped him “I will go… I will be going every single night! Those performances are the only ones who have helped maintain mentally healthy during these past weeks! You’re in no position to tell me what to or what not to do! Remember your position!” Jun bit his lip the moment he said the last words. “Sho… I’m sorry I didn’t mean it… Believe me… I’m sorry… but… please don’t ask me that…”

Sho looked him in the eyes. “Do you love him that much?”

Jun just lowered his head. “Yes…”  
………………………………………….

It was already morning. Masaki was murmuring a song while preparing breakfast when he heard a knock on the door.

 _Ah! They brought the paints Ohno-kun ordered…_ He rushed to the door and opened it without looking at the person who was standing outside.

“Please come in… you should follow me… we don’t want the floor to get dirty with paint right?! You could leave it here!” he pointed at a corner where he had placed special fabrics over the floor. “How much do they co- AHH!” Masaki found himself on the floor when he saw who was standing in front of him. “YOU!” he yelled while pointing at the man.

“Do you always open your door without looking who the guest is, Aibo-san?”

Masaki blushed feeling embarrassed. “No… Sakurai-san… it’s just that we were expecting some paints and they had told me they would pass by early in the morning…” he then stood up and looked straightly into the other’s eyes. “And my name is Aiba not Aibo!” his tone revealed some kind of annoyance.

It was Sho’s turn to blush because of his mistake but before he could apologize for that, the still messy because of the sleep Nino made his appearance. “What are all these loud voices so early in the morning?”

“Let me express my sincerest apologies sir for coming uninvited this early to your house but there’s something urgent I wish to discuss with you” Sho’s tone was so serious that Nino said nothing and just made him follow him to the next room where they could speak alone.

“I’m listening Sakurai-san” Nino could already guess what was this about but he preferred to remain silent and measure the other’s attitude towards him.

“It concerns Jun-sama”

Nino was starting getting impatient. “Well I could already tell that. Could you be more specific?”

“I knew that you were a clever man Ninomiya-san. I believe we can perfectly understand each other”

Nino said nothing in response. He was just hitting the table rhythmically.

“I’ve known Jun since he was 12 years old.” Sho continued. “He’s a pure… innocent… he believes in people and his ideals are high. I know that he’s fallen in love with you.”

Nino looked at Sho intensively. “And you are telling me this because?”

Sho smiled “I have never seen him like that… and as you already know he’s about to get married”

“To someone he hates… go on…” Nino snapped him.

“What matters is that I don’t want to see him being exploited and even more hurt by someone like you!” Sho raised his tone.

Nino smirked. “If I was in your position I would be more considerate whether he was exploited and hurt by someone like his fiancé who tried to rape him during the ball!” Nino was furious “and not someone like me! I might not be educated like that filthy aristocrat yet I know that I’m not allowed to touch someone against his will. And just because I have no title or no estate it doesn’t make me also unable to have feelings!”

Sho was left dumbfounded. “Jun-sama… Camui…”

Nino sighed. “I saved him back then… Nothing happened… but perhaps you should consider that as your problem and not me!”

Sho didn’t know what to say. “But… you…”

“I fell in love with him!” Nino’s eyes looked as if they were throwing flames. “What do you want to know about me? You can ask anything you wish… Sakurai-san…”  
***   
Nino looked at the clock on the wall. He had more than thirty minutes till his performance but it was the first time he was feeling nervous. _Will he come or not?_

He then heard steps behind him. He turned his head to meet him standing in front of him smiling shyly. “You came!” Jun just nodded and before he knew he was pulled into a deep passionate kiss. “You came!” Nino muttered once he broke it. He couldn’t tell how much alive he felt when he had Jun in his arms. It gave him strength; it gave him belief to human kind again.

Those secret meetings took part every single night right before Nino’s performances. But he knew he had no right over Jun so he always restrained himself to kisses and hugs; sometimes lighter and sometimes lustier.

It was almost the end of the month when Jun came but was not his usual, flushed and shy in the same time, self. He said nothing and just buried himself in Nino’s embrace. Nino could sense the intensity.

“Kazunari…” Jun’s voice came out as a whisper. Jun looked at him. “Please… tonight let me come with you…” his fists were holding tightly Nino’s shirt. “I’ve already spoken with Sho… he will help me… Please…” Nino couldn’t deny that he desired to become one with the person in front of him but did he have the right?

Jun sensed his hesitation. “I want to belong to you… Please… I want to know at least once in my life how it feels to become one with the person you truly love…” there was no trace of shyness in his words, just pure love.

Nino kissed lightly his forehead.  “Come here after the performance…” Jun nodded smiling.  
***   
Jun entered Nino’s room which had only the dim light of the candles placed on the desk that could be found at the left corner. Apart from that, he could only see a big closet and a bed. He felt hands wrapping around his waist.

“Jun… The last thing I want to do is to force you…”

Jun turned around and looked straight at the other’s eyes. “Stop speaking nonsense and make me yours already…”

Nino could tell that Jun was getting impatient and smiled at the thought of his honesty. He led him slowly to the bed making him lie down on his back. His black silk hair had spread around his face making him in Nino’s eyes even more beautiful. Jun’s eyes portrayed the anticipation and the lust he kept inside of him for the person before him. Something that Nino could clearly see and made his blood boil.

He started unbuttoning Jun’s shirt revealing gradually the white, marble like skin. Impatience was building in him but he had to endure it; he had to enjoy this moment as much as possible.

Jun got freed from the shirt, followed by the clothes covering his lower part of body. He was now lying down stark naked watching Nino also getting rid of his clothes. Minutes later he felt the other’s body weight as he climbed on top of him stroking lightly his hair.

“You’re more beautiful that I could ever imagine Jun…” Nino whispered in his ear causing shivers down Jun’s spine.

He felt Nino’s hot breath on his neck area and then kisses. They were butterfly kisses that gradually turned to passionate ones. He felt the atmosphere suddenly become hotter, as Nino sucked and licked his skin in the most eager way. He felt his lips on his nipples; move that made him gasp. He could have never guessed there were so many different sensations…

Nino continued his wet journey to the south reaching the craving for attention hot member. He looked up at his lover who was already panting with a slight shade of red on his cheeks and his eyes tightly closed. He looked totally surrendered and to Nino that image couldn’t get prettier. With no second thought he took it in his mouth desiring to make his lover feel as good as possible. Jun gasped surprised to feel this hotness around his hardness. Only moans could leave his throat as he was brought step by step closer to the end. Soon, his hands found his lover’s head as the latter worked with both his tongue and hands. It didn’t take more than a few minutes of hard sucking to feel his body tremble and his back arch while sending his hot semen deep down Nino’s throat.

Nino came closer to Jun’s face that still seemed to have difficulty to breathe normally and kissed him, making him taste his self.

“Please… hurry up… I want to feel you…” Jun said looking deeply in Nino’s eyes.

The latter said nothing in return, he just took from the drawer something that looked like a small bottle and came back to Jun. He kissed him gently on his forehead. “You should know that it might hurt, since it’s your first time but I will try to make it as pleasant as possible…” Jun just smiled. “I love you and that can make me stronger than any pain… please… Kazunari… hurry up… I- I want to feel you inside of me… please…”

Nino said nothing else. He opened the bottle and took some of the liquid on his fingers. “Lie down baby and spread your legs as far as possible” Jun did as he was told with his eyes fixed on his lover. He felt a finger teasing his hole and then making his entrance. His body stiffened to the unfamiliar intrusion but he immediately tried to breathe deeply and relax. “That’s it baby…” he heard Nino’s reassuring sweet voice. After a while a second finger entered him, followed after a while by a third. His mind went almost blank when he felt something unprecedented that made him see stars. He moaned shamelessly every time Nino’s fingers touched that spot inside of him. It was not until moments later that his hips were moving on their own, trying desperately to find more friction.

He then felt the fingers leaving him, making him whine due to the loss. He opened his eyes and met Nino’s, in which he couldn’t distinguish but love and passion. He claimed his lips once again when he felt his lover’s member entering him. It was way bigger than the fingers and it did hurt but all he could think of was the fact that he was now becoming one with him.

At first Nino made careful moves, not wanting to injure Jun, but gradually they established a rhythm that was becoming faster and faster. Jun’s hands were roaming Nino’s back, his nails marking the smooth skin. Nino, seeing this reaction from Jun became more confident and let his own need take over, making his thrusts faster, deeper and harder.

“Jun… huh… I- I’m close… You feel so aaaahhh good…”  Jun could say nothing in return he just led Nino into a messy and noisy kiss. He was feeling it again. He was close himself. “Let’s… huh… finish to- gether” was what Nino managed to say between his panting and hard thrusts as he took Jun’s member into his hand pumping it in the same rhythm of his thrusts.

Jun could only moan. He was desperately holding Nino as if there was a way to come even closer to him. His heart felt ready to explode. After a few more thrusts Jun felt trembling again spilling everything on their stomachs, followed a few seconds later by Nino who filled him up while his mouth left a soundless gasp.

Nino collapsed on Jun panting hard. After a while, he looked at his lover’s face who was smiling.

“Thank you Kazunari…” Jun whispered.

Nino took the sweaty bangs off Jun’s face and after kissing him softly on his forehead he whispered “No Jun… I thank you…”

He brought a towel to clean them up. He checked the fire and took the blanket to cover them. He pulled Jun into his embrace and caressed his cheek. “I love you Jun… I love you so much…”

“I love you too…” Jun placed his head in the crook of Nino’s neck. “Kazunari… could you tell me your story? I want to know everything about you…”

“It’s a boring one… Trust me… nothing too fascinating…” Nino replied almost in a whisper.

“You’re wrong… Please tell me…”

They spent the next two hours speaking about everything, from their darkest part of their respective lives to the silliest things that had happened to them. It seemed as if the time had stopped and all that mattered was them.

Suddenly Jun sighed. “I wish tomorrow never came…” Nino’s heart clenched as he could guess what was going on but said nothing.

“You know… tomorrow arrives Camui-sama with his relatives. My father informed me that the wedding ceremony will take place immediately and that afterwards I’ll find myself on a ship with Europe as its destination…I wish I’d never get married tomorrow…” Jun couldn’t control a few tears from running down his cheeks. It was hurting him too much.

“Then don’t… come with me… I have only three more performances but I can cancel them. I won’t sign any other prolongation… we can leave together…” Nino said out of the blue.

Jun turned around to see his lover in the eyes. “I have promised… If… If I refuse now other people will suffer… I can’t be that selfish…”

Nino smiled warmly and caressed Jun’s hair. “No one said that you have to break your promise to your father and that filthy aristocrat… I can speak to Sakurai Sho… he will understand…”

Jun’s expression showed his confusion. “How can I be with you and in the same time not breaking my promise…?”

Nino laughed. “You forget who I am baby?! I’m the one and only Ninomiya Kazunari… the illusionist… Perhaps tomorrow I’ll do an extra performance to your father as a gift out of gratitude for being the reason to have found you…”

“I don’t understand…” Jun whined but his eyes were full of hope.

“First of all you have to go back to your house…”  
…………………………………..

“Camui-sama it’s such an honor!” Matsumoto welcomed Camui’s relatives. Everything was ready and Jun was surprisingly calm. _He must have finally realized this is his only option…_

The time of the ceremony had come; as guests there were all the important people of Edo and a few of Kyoto. Camui Gakuto was already there standing in front of the priest. Jun walked slowly towards him and stood by his side. His face was emotionless. But that didn’t seem to trouble Camui. He was more than happy that he could have his way with that boy in front of him anyway.

Suddenly a loud pop could be heard. Everyone screamed… for a few minutes chaos was spread among everyone but as it started it finished. Everything looked at its place.

“Jun, are you alright?” It was Camui. The boy in front of him was just looking at him in the eyes, making him realize he was fine. “Please let us continue this ceremony…” he was getting impatient. He wanted to take him and leave that place at once. Japan always suffocated him.

At last, the ceremony had finished and he was already on board along with his husband. He could hear the sound of the waves hitting the ship as it was heading to the open sea. He walked to the room designated for them. As he was opening the door, a wide smirk had created on his lips. _Finally… my little whore… it’s time…_   
……………………………………….

“I kind of… I feel sad that we’re leaving Edo…” Masaki pouted. “It was such a beautiful city!”

“The city was beautiful or Matsumoto’s guard… Sakurai Sho?” was the comment that slipped Satoshi’s lips making Masaki blush tomato red.

“Stop making fun of me!” the latter whined a landed a quite harsh kick on Satoshi’s leg next to him.

“You like him admit it… I caught you so many times daydreaming about him…” Satoshi continued playfully not intending to lose to Masaki.

“And what if I am?! How does that, involve you?!” Masaki said in a loud tone while crossing his hands in front of his chest and looking at Satoshi frowned.

“Gentlemen, I’d prefer it if you stayed still and kept your voices low. It’s a long journey ahead of us and the road is quite difficult.” It was the voice of the third man in the carriage that was sitting across them.

They hadn’t been able to take a clear glance of him. This time Nino had made them take a different carriage, so the only available was that one which happened to already have another traveler.  The stranger took off his hat and made eye contact with both of them for the first time. “Don’t make it even harder!”

Masaki and Satoshi were dumbfounded. The man continued. “I’ll be joining you… so from now on please take care of me…”

After moments of silence, Satoshi managed to clear his throat and bowed. “No… Sa- Sakurai-san… please, take care of us…”

Masaki was speechless. _Have I just confessed in front of him?!_ He couldn’t feel more embarrassed. When he saw Sho smiling at him, he immediately turned his gaze outside.

“You know… Aib _a_ -san… You look really cute when you blush like that…” Masaki gasped at the hearing of this and turned once again to look at him. _Could it be that…?!_   
……………………………………………

“I can’t believe I’m here in your arms Kazunari…” Jun said as the carriage was leading them north to Yezo. His body was curled up, buried in Nino’s arms.

Nino smiled and pecked Jun’s head. “I told you that everything would be fine…”

“But…” Jun sounded hesitant. “But what will happen when Camui-sama realizes that there’s no me on that ship?!”

Nino laughed. “There’s no way to contact your father… and even when he does find one, months later, he can’t prove anything. There were so many witnesses seeing you boarding along with him… Trust me… everything will be fine my love… no one can separate us now…” he pulled his lover into a kiss that left the other breathless.

Jun placed his head on Nino’s chest. “I still find it hard to believe that Sho accepted to help you and even follow us…”

“Well I had told you not to worry about it, hadn’t I? I knew that Sakurai-san would help us… we had cleared things up…”

Jun looked up at Nino confused. “When did that happen? And why didn’t you tell me anything?!”

“Because that was between me and him...” Nino caressed softly Jun’s cheek. “Now what matters is that I can hold you in my arms…”

Jun smiled. “I knew that everyone has his special one… I’m grateful I’ve found mine…”

Nino frowned a bit surprised but before he could say anything he was hushed by Jun’s lips over his. “I love you…” Jun said once he broke it.

“I love you too…” Nino said in reply and claimed his lover’s lips once again, this time in a more demanding way.

They would be travelling for months, facing a lot of difficulties. But that didn’t seem to concern them at all; all that mattered was that they would remain like that forever. 

 

 

 

 

THE END

 

 

A.N. Ma chérie voilà ton cadeau... j'espère vraiment que tu le trouves agréable... Désolée de le poster tant tardivement, mais j'avais pas du temps! Je sais que c'est un peu trop longue. :P Par conséquent, je devais le faire en deux parties... Encore une fois, joyeux anniversaire!!! Un gros bisou pour toi!!! <3

For those who might have gotten confused Edo is the former name of Tokyo and Yezo the former one of Sapporo. Also... it's one of my first times writing NC-17 >< I just hope it didn't turn out ridiculous... I tried to keep it 'romantic'...

I hope you enjoyed it! Comments are always <3!


End file.
